Sonic Comes to Life Again
The next day, it was Christmas Eve, and some offices and shops, as well as all schools, were closed for the holidays. Back in the plaza, Doggie Daddy was leaning against a lamppost while Dick was walking down the street with the hat, not knowing Pikachu was inside. Dick stopped, looked around, straightened his hat, coat, and goggles, and continued walking. "Now, of course, the hat did belong to Sonic and the children." Doggie Daddy narrated, "That part must be made very clear." As Dick was walking, he passed Master Shifu, who was carrying presents for the Gangreen Gang and their girlfriends. He doffed his hat, greeting the red panda, smiled, turned around, and placed the hat back on his head. "Therefore, Pikachu was entirely in the right in what he was about to do." Doggie Daddy continued. Pikachu knew what to do! He snatched a wreath from one of the lampposts, placed it on Dick's head, and left with the hat on top him without Dick noticing. As Dick was still walking, he passed Shifu, doffed the wreath, greeting the red panda again, smiled, and placed the wreath back on his head. Shifu looked at the man, not knowing it was Dick Dastardly himself. "Well, Pikachu raced back to the children just as fast as he could." Doggie Daddy narrated, as Pikachu raced back to the school, passing a police officer named Officer Dibble. Dibble was surprised to see an Electric Mouse Pokémon leaving the plaza so soon. Once back in the schoolyard, Pikachu jumped thrice and whistled, trying to get the kids' attention. "Look! The hat'ssss back." said Snake, "Let'ssss ssssssee if it will make Ssssssonic alive again." He picked the hat off of Pikachu's head and placed it back on Sonic's head. "Happy birthday!" Sonic cried, as he came back to life, with the kids gasping in awe and wonder. "Hey, I said my first words..." said the snow hedgehog, thoughtfully. "But snow hedgehogs can't talk." He laughed a little. "Alright, come on now, what's the joke?" said Sonic, "Could I really be alive? I mean, I can make words. I can move." As he said this, he wiggled his snowy bottom and walked on two legs. "I can juggle!" He juggled half a dozen snowballs Sonata tossed him. "I can sweep!" He swept the snowy ground. "I can count to 10." Soon, he began counting on his fingers. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 9, 6, 8..." Some of the kids stared at him in astonishment and confusion. The Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings, however, giggled. "Well, I can count to 5." said the snow hedgehog. Then the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings began to tickle him everywhere, making him laugh. "What do you know?" he exclaimed while laughing, "I'm even ticklish. In fact, I'm all living!" Sonic marched in joy around the kids. "I am alive! What a neat thing to happen to a nice guy like me." he said, as he clasped his snowy hands together. Then all the kids cheered for the snow hedgehog as he marched in place. Doggie Daddy: There must have been some magic In that old silk hat they found For when they placed it on his head He began to dance around Then the kids jumped around, linked hands and danced around him. Doggie Daddy and Chorus: Sonic the Snow Hedgehog was alive as he could be And the children say He could laugh and play Just the same as you and me Category:Fan Fiction Category:Christmas Fanmakes Category:Frosty the Snowman Fanmakes